Rebellion
by blackkeysandwhitelines
Summary: "All I am trying to say is that you are the best part of me." Filled with medical exams, academy years, danger, and love. McCoy/OC
1. Chapter 1- The Full Name

**"Beckett Lane Pike " **

**There were only three instances that Christopher Pike called his daughter by all three of her birth names. The first instance was when he was praising her. If he felt she needed the praise out of his mouth the three names would fly. The second reason would be if she was in danger. As a father, his duty to protect her was ingrained inside of him like the star fleet insignia on the uniforms of cadets and commanders alike. The third instance that would cause Commander Pike to speak those names would be in the instance Beckett found herself in currently...which was a stern scolding. **

**"Now Dad...now isn't the time to pull out all three of my names or yell-"**

**"I don't care if they can hear me from Vulcan and back! You have violated Cadet Regulations!"**

**Beckett shrugged in the chair sitting in front of her father's desk adorned with the Starfleet logo. It's not like she meant to sedate her supervising fourth year Chief Medical Officer with a hydrospray and stitch his mouth shut with vibranium grade thread. It was an..an..accident! Honestly, a number of the nurses and doctors in training applauded her, in fact even a few helped her in her endeavor. Now here she sat in her father's office being reprimanded like a child.**

**"He should learn not to be such a baby! I mean it's ONLY a couple stitches!" She examined her nails and rested one of her feet on the large desk in front of her trying to come off in a nonchalant manner.**

**She knew it was a bad idea, and her father immediately shifted from angry to livid. He walked over from overlooking the Starfleet campus to shoving her foot off his desk and locking eyes with her. **

**"You listen to me young lady. He is your superior. Like it or not you must obey him. If you ever want to serve aboard a starship you better get your act together. This is your fourth violation in a month! As your father and overseer, I have no option but to reprimand you." **

**She wanted to protest and tell her dad about all the things her CMO said. He would harass the women constantly, and he was lucky that some stitching was all she did. If she had it her way he would be walking away with a missing testicle...or two. Instead she just sighed.**

**"You'll be helping with the welcoming and training of the oncoming cadets."**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"You either accept this or you have three week suspension from medical. And the next time you get into medical you'll be cleaning bed pans and mopping up vomit from sick bay."**

**Beckett shuddered at the thought. There was no way she was going to let two years of painstaking labor at medical go down the drain...even if the pigheaded CMO deserved it. She knew the only way to calm her father and get aboard a starship was to bite her lip and give in. Which she hated doing.**

**"Ok."**

**"Now you get out of here. I have some recruiting to do tonight."**

**What Beckett didn't know was that her fate was sealed and the next cadets she met would sweep her up in a whirlwind.**

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I am writing something a little different! I hope that you like it! I am not super involved in the Trek universe so if you see something out of place let me know! Follow and Review! Let me know if you like this enough for it to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2- Leonard McCoy

"Here's your name tag! The new cadets should be arriving on the shuttle any minute!"

Beckett shuddered at the cheery disposition the leader of the welcoming committee held. It's not that she didn't like positive people it was just that…she didn't like positive people. She couldn't remember what the girl's name was..perhaps it was something with an E. That didn't matter. She magnetized the nametag in place and let it rest right below her Starfleet emblem. It read "Beckett James."

Her last name was different on the nametag because she did not and would not let anyone know that she was the daughter of the infamous Captain Pike. Beckett wasn't ashamed of her father she just wanted to come into her own. Which is why she donned the cadet blues of medical instead of the captain's yellow.

So, when anyone asked her where she was from or what her last name was she would recite her alias. Her name was Beckett James she was from New Albuquerque, New Mexico, which was the very beginnings of Starfleet when humans didn't believe that aliens existed…

Starfleet moved their headquarters when Albuquerque became too small and thus New Albuquerque was born. She explained that her father worked aboard a Starship which is why she rarely saw him, and her mother died at birth. Plain and simple.

Beckett adjusted her uniform as she watched the shuttle land on its designated landing space. She joined the other cadets that were a part of the welcoming committee. The group watched as the fresh faces exited the shuttle one by one. They were assigned to their groups, and Beckett couldn't help but stare when she saw him.

"Jim Kirk…you are assigned to Skylar York's group." The cheery leader called out.

She looked up to see her father in the door of the shuttle smirking at her. She didn't actually think that anyone would be able to recruit James T. Kirk. She remembered the times her father discussed him and even the USS Kelvin. She was impressed to say the least.

He was reckless, stubborn, and from what she read about his father probably one of the best Captain's Starfleet would see. She looked from her father back to Jim. Their eyes met and he winked at her. Beckett rolled her eyes and snorted lightly and jumped slightly when another voice spoke.

"Maybe if you were doing your job instead of ogling at that idiot of a recruit I would not have to hunt you down. Please tell me you do lab work because a brain as small as yours shouldn't be in med bay."

Beckett looked up to see a gruff looking man standing in front of her. His jaw was clenched informing her that he was aggravated, and his caramel colored hair sat atop his head in an aloof manner. She could hear a light drawl roll off his tongue when he said words like 'doing,' and he smelled lightly of bourbon. Their eyes met briefly when she realized he was insulting her.

"And please tell me that the Academy is using you to experiment with new vaccines because I would love to hypospray you into next millennium."

"I don't think you have the brain to hypospray. You were practically drooling when you were ogling Kirk."

Beckett was infuriated at the way he was speaking to her. She was his superior no matter how many years older he had over her. It was Beckett's turn to clench her jaw as she looked at him with a small satisfied grin on his face. She clenched her fist and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"If I were you I wouldn't mess with me. I have a very bad track record, and I would hate to 'accidentally' slip in introductory medic labs and chop one of your testicles off with a laser scalpel."

The look of horror on his face was short-lived and then replaced with grin when he said...

"Oh darling, it's so sad that the only action you get is threatening to laser scalpel someone's testicles off."

She glared at him and hoped that there was some mistake, that he was placed in the wrong group, but to her dissatisfaction his name was glowing in the list of cadets...Leonard McCoy.

**A/N: two chapters in one day! I finally have a direction with this story, and I'm going to see it through full force! Let me know if I captured the characters well and whatcha think about the chemistry this far! Reviews are appreciated! Keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3- You Couldn't Handle Me

**Beckett sighed and landed on the cafeteria bench with a loud thud. She rubbed her spine lightly from the rough impact of the metal bench. She then moved her hands from her spine to her temples. She exhaled roughly trying to maintain her cool. **

**She hated him. **

**Beckett Pike hated Leonard McCoy with everything inside of her. In the past three hours, he managed to start an argument with her twice, embarrass her in front of at least three of her supervisors, and he was positively one of the most difficult people to deal with. **

**If he wasn't trying to make her look like an idiot he was making offhanded comments under his breath making the other members of the group question her competence. She hated when people questioned her especially her competence level. **

**If Beckett tried to involve the group in more of a 'hands on approach,' Leonard was the first to complain about the activity. And the worst was when he would run off a list of medical ailments that could spark as a result of participation. **

**No matter how many times she told him that Starfleet was sterile, and he would not contract Levodian Flu he persisted in arguing with her which mainly resulted in him sitting out and her trying to not bust a vein in her temple. She was glad that the next stop on the tour suited more to her talents. Which meant she could put the stupid Leonard McCoy in his place. She groaned and sighed loudly.**

**"He's not that bad you know."**

**Beckett jumped at the person's voice and her failure to realize that anyone had sat near her. She opened her eyes to see Jim Kirk sitting across from her with a tray piled a mile high with all sorts of food. She grimaced at the thought of her food touching...she didn't like when flavors mixed.**

**"If you are referring to the Southern Satan incarnate whose sole life goal is make me hate life...then you clearly have brain damage, and we should probably get you to see a doctor."**

**Kirk chuckled at her and the grimace that graced her soft features. Her thin lips were turned downward, and her eyebrows knitted together in a tight 'v.' She lifted one of her dainty eyebrows in confusion.**

**"As long as you're the one attending to me babe."**

**She snorted and rolled her eyes again. Sure, Jim was cute, but he just wasn't her type. She wasn't into the whole "I've slept with more alien and humanoid life forms than there are stars in the galaxy." He would call it experience, but she would call it some sort of venereal disease waiting to rapidly consume her body...**

**"Oh Kirk, you wish you could handle me." **

**"And what makes you think I couldn't?"**

**What could a little playful banter hurt? She went to go respond when the unthinkable happened Kirk waved McCoy down to come sit with them. She felt her bones clench in disgust.**

**"Oh I know you couldn't handle me." **

**She winked at Kirk and in one swift motion rose to her feet to make her escape. Even though she was quick, she did manage to get a quick quip at McCoy.**

**"Have a good lunch Mr. SomethingCrawledUpMyAssandDied hopefully you don't end up with a bad case of Andorian shingles."**

**Before leaving him, she did happen to notice that Leonard had all of his food separated into little squares strangely similar to how she ate her food...peculiar. She didn't care how neat he was because up next were introductory medic labs, and she was sure to use him as a volunteer...**

**A/N: I know that the fact that they didn't like each other right off the bat can annoy a lot of readers…BUT I promise you that in the end their sexual tension will be greater and it just makes for a better read! So bear with me! We're about to get into some really fun text that I enjoyed writing! Lemme know what you think because I know at least 17 people are reading this story! Don't be afraid to say what you like, what you hate, and what I can change!**


	4. Chapter 4- Introductory Medic Labs

**The sterile smell filled their noses and the crisp, slightly rigid air created an overwhelming ambiance of professionalism. The group now clad in cadet blues all filed into medical bay. The group moved over into the lecture area which had a small crescent shaped stage that had rows of seats surrounding it. Beckett smiled to herself as she pulled her wavy chestnut hair into a high ponytail. The scrubs she changed into hugged her body comfortingly, and she felt at home. This is what she had been waiting for…introductory medic labs.**

**When Beckett arrived at Starfleet Academy three years ago, she was quick as a whip and sharp as a tack, but her personality did have its own problems. She didn't 'play well with others,' actually she just didn't take nonsense from anyone. If someone challenged her, she was going to fight back, and she was going to win no matter if she had to play dirty or not. Something that was learned from her father, except he was much more honorable than she was. As it could be imagined, the eighteen year old cadet, at the time, was very outspoken and jumped into any challenge thrown at her. Much like she is now…**

"**Welcome to Introductory Medic Labs. I will be showing you a series of "do's and don'ts when it comes to the Med Lab. Can I have any volunteers?"**

**Beckett pretended to scan the crowd as a few eager cadets raised their hands in excitement. There were a few cadets that worked hard to avoid her attention all together, but it didn't matter…It didn't matter how much he tried to avoid her gaze or how he worked to crane his neck so that their eyes didn't meet. She would have her revenge on Leonard McCoy. So, Beckett examined her nails and sighed lightly. She then looked to her electronic PADD and then up with a mischievous look bordering on slightly manic when she said…**

"**Leonard...McCoy is it? You look so very enthused to be here. Why don't you come down and assist me?"**

**Leonard grumbled as he made his way begrudgingly to the front of the group. He hated being the center of attention, and the one thing he hated more than that was being flaunted around like a show pony…he was a doctor! Not some sort of animal that you show at a county fair. Then there was that damn woman. She was the bane of his existence. Everything she said and everything she did drove him to drink…that was if his flask wasn't removed at the door. His eyes caught a glimpse of her when she was addressing the cadets. He noticed how her hazel eyes warmed the rest of the features on her face. Her olive complexion and cheekbones framed by a few hairs free of the ponytail…**

** "If you could all just sit down in the rows behind you we will begin."**

**Beckett had a hovering medical cart sent out to her that held various items either used to provide patient upkeep or during more traumatic cases and a biobed was in tow. McCoy then realized that all of the arguments and snide remarks were coming back to bite him straight in the butt.**

** "Have a seat Leonard."**

**She smirked to herself and was sure that if anything this would teach McCoy that she was not a woman to be trifled with. Beckett perused through the devices lazily deciding which tool to use first. Her eyes lit up when she found the perfect tool…a hypospray.**

"**Does anyone know what this is?"**

**She held up the instrument to see if any of the cadets at least had half a brain. Quite a good bit of hands flew up, and Beckett chose a cadet to call on at random.**

** "You."**

** "A Hypospray."**

"**Correct…Can you tell me what it does?"**

** "Yes ma'am…It's used to inject different medicines into the body intravenously."**

"**Very good. Now, as you can see the most effective way to spread the medicine would be on the neck because that is closest to the brain and heart. When applying the hypospray you don't want to prick your patient because…"**

**She jammed the hypospray into his neck with a little more force than necessary, but it wasn't like she was trying to hurt him. She was trying to show the cadets what not to do. Beckett paused and whispered to Leonard.**

"**Because pricks are annoying."**

**She then figured that she wasn't trying to spare his feelings because he didn't grant her that same commodity.**

"**You don't prick your patients because pricks are annoying aren't they? No, instead you gently apply the hypospray to the jugular and release the medicine. "**

**Beckett placed the hypospray back on the tray and went straight for the laser scalpel. There was horror in Leonard's eyes because he thought for a second that he was going to lose one of his testicles.**

"**Let's talk about how we handle the instruments shall we? When dealing with something as sensitive as a laser scalpel it is important to realize that you can't toss the scalpel around like this…"**

**The cadet began to toss the scalpel in a haphazard manner about the medical space not once coming near Leonard, but that all changed when she turned the laser on.**

"**Now, when operating it's important to remember that you never…never throw this kind of instrument around."**

**Beckett proceeded to drop and hurl the active scalpel all about McCoy's form very narrowly missing him and on her final drop she was near millimeters away from his genitals. She leaned in a whispered.**

"**Wouldn't it be sad if you never got any action ever again because you were missing a penis?"**

**The cadet brought up other basic medical bay guidelines and used Leonard whenever she saw fit. By the end of the demonstration, she had explained how the hydroshower was only used in extreme emergency when exposed to foreign biohazards. McCoy was soaked from head to toe in the hydroshower, and Beckett felt as though she had proved her point.**

**Beckett was now ready to shift gears and really get into the thick of what medical labs were all about, which was finding the true blue medical cadets. This process began before Beckett even attended Starfleet, and she can remember her Intro Med Lab like it was yesterday…**

**Beckett's Medic Lab Leader was one of the most rigid and intimidating leaders at Starfleet, Heinrich Von Herrman. His last name meant warrior, and everything he did proved him to be such a man. He was a part of the fifth regiment of the Dominion War, and not only did he save over one hundred lives, but he also slaughtered double that number strictly in hand-to-hand combat. To say the least, Heinrich was a badass, and Beckett was put through hell her first few introductory labs. The good thing about Heinrich was that he helped to weed out the people that really couldn't handle the Starfleet life. All of the weaklings were scared away and the true cadets were left standing, with whatever shred of sanity they had left. Beckett felt that she could only try to do Heinrich justice by using his more unorthodox manner of finding the right cadets.**

"**Alright. You all need to divide yourselves into a team of eight. I want you to find your CMO, nurses, assisting doctors, etc…and you have thirty seconds to do so."**

**The cadets scrambled to assemble some sort of cohesive teams. Limbs were flying as cadets grabbed each other and people were squabbling over which person belonged in which team and why. Beckett blew her resounding whistle to get the crowd's attention. She then proceeded to explain the Academy's procedure on the Introductory Medic Labs.**

"**You will have to complete a battery of tests that will explore what kind of medicinal knowledge you already possess. There will be a series of cadets and officers, much like myself, that will observe you and how you work in a group setting. Oh and one more thing, if at any time I, or my fellow proctors, feel that your skills are inadequate or you prove yourself unsatisfactory the next seat you'll find yourself in is the shuttle seats on your way home…so don't screw up."**

**The next eight hours were filled with shaky limbs, tears, and more medical jargon than any doctor could handle. One of the first mechanisms that kick in for most cadets in medical is their need to show off their vast knowledge of medical tools and terminology. Three out of the sixteen groups were terminated within the first four hours of the exam, and with the final exam underway it seemed that this group of cadets were the most promising. Beckett made her way to team nine which had one of her most least favorite people in the Milky Way Galaxy…Leonard McCoy.**

**Even though she hated him, she had to admit that he was one hell of a doctor. He knew his way around a triple bypass, and the way he commanded his group made her heart race just a bit. She knew he could handle being a CMO easily; she just didn't want to admit it. Just when she thought she was done a young female cadet rushed over to the biobed to bring McCoy a laser scalpel when she slipped. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that the scalpel was active and that Beckett was standing right in the line of fire. She didn't have much time to process the event because the next thing she saw was blood. She looked down to see a rather large gash in her upper thigh. **

**"Didn't you just learn not run with that damn thing?! This is a medical bay not a race track!" McCoy yelled at the cadet making his way swiftly to Beckett. **

**She tried to move away because she would not allow him to be the hero. But her gushing leg began to render inoperative, and she began to lose her balance. He grabbed her and picked her up.**

**"You stop moving you idiot. You've already lost a lot of blood, and we need to stitch you up faster than a horse at a rodeo."**

**Leonard held her bridal style trying to find a place to put her when he realized that all of the other cadets were just looking at them. As if they had no idea what to do in the middle of a medical lab…**

**"Do I need to do everything myself?! Put your head on you idiots. I needed a biobed in front of me five minutes ago. I want you to get me vibranium grade stitching. I don't know what you're doing here because you're clearly have the mental capacity of a house fly. And can someone get me a damn tourniquet before this woman hemorrhages to death?!"**

**The cadets immediately snapped into place as Leonard called out various orders and insults which caused a few cadets to cry. He held his hand firmly above her wounds pressing roughly on her thigh.**

**"Some idiots just don't listen huh?" He gruffly asked almost...like he was trying to make small talk.**

**"Perhaps my informative session was just a little too mundane."**

**"Doubt it. I'm pretty sure the guys in the back row had a bet placed if you were going to cut one of my testicles off or both..."**

**"Looks like they were wrong and someone in that group just got a lot of credits."**


	5. Chapter 5- You've Got to be Kidding Me

**"All I was saying is that you'd make a good couple!"**

**Nyota defended as she dogged an academy approved boot lobbed straight at her head. Beckett could not believe the words coming out of her best friend's mouth. Of all the people in the world Leonard McCoy would never be the person she would pursue a romantic relationship with. He was stubborn, brash, and over all one of the most annoying people in the entire galaxy. Beckett shuddered at the thought and continued to get ready for the festivities of the night.**

**She had been friends with Nyota since her first xenolinguistics class. Beckett did particularly excel at Klingon, but Uhura was more than willing to help her if she in return offered to get her to pass her general medics class. Their friendship was formed, and no one knew Beckett better. They didn't share a dorm room, but they were in the same quad. So, some days Nyota would come through the common room into Beckett's room and vice versa. At least two Friday's a month, they would get dressed up and attend the local club most of the cadets went to which was Celsius 290Z.**

**"I don't succumb to such dumb things like love! And especially not to that Ceti Eel of a man! Besides it's YOU who can't shut up about Professor Spock."**

**Nyota laughed, but it was now her turn to throw the closest object at Beckett which happened to be one of her bed pillows. Beckett kicked it and began mocking one of her best friends.**

**"Oh Beckett, did you hear about Commander Spock's new discovery on radioactive symptoms of telekinetic communication? Spock's precise personality is sooo sexy...did you know that he can speak..."**

**Beckett was cut off by another pillow hitting her square in the face, and she just laughed humming the pillow back at her friend. She added the finishing touches to her make up and put her golden earrings in. **

**She sighed lightly smiling in her mirror as she looked at the earring in her ears. They were her mother's. She didn't know her mother, which is why sometimes she has so much of her father inside of her. Her mother died in childbirth. Beckett shook her head at the thought that humans have starships that fly in the sky, but they can't save a woman in childbirth. She knew it was more complex than that. She knew that she was on an away mission with her father and things went haywire . Everyone evacuated and she had the baby on an evacuation shuttle, but the true sacrifice was her mother's. Beckett's mother had decided between her own life or her baby's life…She swallowed the sob forming in her throat. Hearing her father's words in her head, "You look just like your mother," and she smiled at her reflection admiring the earrings. **

**"Let's go!"**

** The club was buzzing with excitement and energy when the girls arrived. The laser lights pointed in different directions giving the club a sultry ambiance, and the music was loud enough to make people shout when they wanted to speak to the person next to them. Beckett needed to let some steam off after her rough week at the Academy. She was finally done her Starfleet sentence and that was the last time she ever planned on seeing Leonard McCoy. She didn't have to wait very long to see his flirtatious companion Jim Kirk. She walked through the groups of people in the club to grab a drink for herself and Nyota when she saw him. He immediately sauntered over to her with a lopsided grin on his face. His breath smelled lightly of vodka.**

** "Now, what do I have to do to take the prettiest girl in the entire club home with me tonight?"**

"**Hello Kirk, it's nice to see you too. Why I don't know! Who is it you have your eyes set on exactly?"**

"**Just the woman in front of me looking hotter than the sun in a tight black dress."**

"**Look Jim, you may think that I'm playing hard to get. You may think that the crooked grin thing you're doing with your mouth is cute. But I just have to tell you I'm not interested. Trust me you probably have more sexually transmitted diseases than a Vulcan during Pon Faar. Plus there's a leggy blonde at the bar who looks like if you asked her she would jump your bones in public right here."**

**Jim glanced over at the woman Beckett was referencing, and shot her his signature smolder before turning back to Beckett. **

"**Speaking of Bones, we need to talk about that. He won't stop talking about you and honestly I think for both of your sanities and safety; I think you should jump his bones."**

**Beckett just looked at the man in front of her utterly confused at what he was saying. Who the heck was Bones? And why was he talking about her? More importantly is there some sort of double negative rule when you would say you've jumped Bones'bones?**

** "What the hell are you talking about Kirk? Are you too drunk to form coherent sentences?"**

** "Oh right! I mean McCoy… You know Leo!"**

**Beckett stood there with her mouth agape as she tried to process the words that left Kirk's mouth. Sure he was cute and he was very smart when it came to command type situations…but clearly he was an IDIOT. She stared at him like he was a Klingon declaring war on the Federation…**

** "You must be the biggest idiot I have ever met in my entire life…"**

"**What? Judging by the way you embarrassed him in Medic Labs, it seems that the sexual tension between you two is just beginning to bud."**

"**Would you please stop before I actually gag? I seriously think I might…"**

** Kirk laughed and grinned at the way she started to squirm when he mentioned Leo. Sure, right now they both wanted to kill each other, but that was just because they didn't know how to really address their feelings. He watched as Beckett ordered drinks and he told the bartender her drinks were on him before he worked his magic with the leggy blonde. He turned his head to watch her one more time to see her radiant smile light up her face…He knew that she and Bones would work because she was good for Bones…Hell she was good for everyone. He knew right then that he wanted to be friends with Beckett James.**

** Beckett's communicator resounded like a gong in her head. Her head felt like it was being beaten my thousands of tiny drummers. She usually didn't drink as much as she did last night, and she was definitely paying for it this morning. Her hair was matted down in some places and stiking straight up in others. She was missing one of her black heels and her make-up looked like a scene of a horror movie. The cherry on top of the drunken sundae was her headache…she cursed her communicator waking her up from her peaceful sleep.**

**When she realized…**

**She was late for Medical.**

** Beckett made a mad dash through her room to try and find something decent to wear. She grabbed a quick bite to eat and dashed off to medical with her PADD in hand. She threw open the medical doors and got into Sick Bay #2 where she had been working with a team to really practice what it would be like on a Starship. She pulled the curtain back to let herself in when she came face to face with Leonard McCoy.**

"**You're late."**

"**Where's…where's Dr. Short?" She asked trying to catch her breath.**

"**He was transferred. Dammit, this is medical not trivial pursuit! You better get moving or you'll be the next one transferred." He replied in a short manner.**

"**Well, I would get 'moving' if you would get out of my station."**

"**I think you have more to worry about than me being in your station…Like the fact that you smell like a liquor cabinet and stumble worse than an infant. Or that you were thirty minutes late."**

"**Just move!"**

**She shoved him over as she grabbed scrubs from the drawer labeled with her name on it. She noticed the drawer above hers that used to be Dr. Short's drawer now had a new label that read "Dr. Leonard McCoy."Her jaw dropped slightly and she was determined to get to the bottom of this nonsense now. She approached Catherine who was one of her nurses at her station.**

** "Catherine, why is Dr. McCoy at our station?"**

** "Oh, you didn't get the message on your communicator? He's the new CMO for our station."**

** "You have got to be kidding me…"**

**A/N:Just so you all know I'm laughing evilly..mwahahah…So, I would like to thank all of you for reading! It means a lot to me! I hope you like this little cliffhanger! I'm trying to post a new chapter each day! I just wanna give a shoutout to all my reviewers! Thanks so much for giving me your opinion! Hope everyone likes the new chapter and don't be afraid to tell me whatcha think! Consider it my motivation for writing!**


	6. Chapter 6- Compliments

**They were working in close proximity...she could see the rugged shadow on his chin and really examine the hazel flecks in his light brown eyes. She could smell him...he smelled like musk. When he frowned, she could see the deep wrinkles in his chin and forehead. **

**"Alright the next patient is Mark Baal. It would seem that we need to sedate him, go in his cardiac cavity, and put a coil in fourth ventricular pass to allow the blood to flow to his heart with ease."**

**He watched as Beckett read the case to him. She was close and as his medical officer she was always by him. He could see the chestnut colored hair fall loosely in her ponytail when she worked on a patient. He could smell her faint perfume. He could even hear her humming occasionally as she worked.**

**"Alright bring him in then."**

**They had the patient sit on the biobed as they sedated him with a mild sedative. McCoy began to cut away at the pectoral region and eventually gained access to his heart. Beckett stood at the ready waiting for his command. These procedures are risky and require a quick knife and precision. Leonard had begun to cut the ventricle when the worst possible thing happened...**

**The patient began to convulse. **

**His heart rate was elevating and so was his temperature.**

**"DAMMIT. WHO THE HELL WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR ADDRESSING HIS ALLERGIES?! His body is going into shock! I need an antihistamine NOW!"**

**Beckett knew that McCoy couldn't move. He had his hands were in the guy's circulation system and the next wrong move could kill his patient. She held the patient's first accessible arm down on the biobed and made her way to the second arm. She had to stop his body from rocking before it caused the laser scalpel to slip. It seemed as though no one on the medical team was listening...Beckett lost her cool.**

**"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T GET ME A DAMN HYPOSPRAY IN THE NEXT FIFTEEN SECONDS AND THIS PATIENT CODES ON US...I SWEAR YOU WILL HAVE TO GET MY FOOT REMOVED FROM YOUR SMALL INTESTINES BECAUSE THAT'S HOW FAR UP YOUR ASS IT'll BE SHOVED."**

**The cadets immediately got their acts together as the nurse, Kailee, ran to Beckett with the hypospray. Starfleet medical regulations require that only Medical Officers can inject anything into the patient's body and that seemed to be a problem since both medical officers had their hands full. Beckett made the quickest and most brash decision she had ever done in medical.**

**She began to climb on the biobed.**

**"What are you doing you idiot?! We have an emergency! This is a medical bay NOT a DAMN JUNGLE GYM."**

**"WOULD YOU JUST TRUST ME FOR A MINUTE YOU ANNOYING ASS?!**

**If she had a free hand, she would've slapped him so hard she would've knocked a few teeth out. She instead placed one foot on the patient's wrist to hold his hand down.**

**"What are you doing?! You're going to break his wrist!" One of the cadets watching the scene shouted.**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT. A BROKEN WRIST IS BETTER THAN A DEAD PATIENT."**

**She could hear his heart speeding up the beeps were getting closer and closer, if she waited any longer he would have a heart attack...Beckett moved quickly to get her other foot on his wrist. She stood over him with her legs spread apart thankful that he wasn't conscious to see her underwear...or lack thereof. She ripped the hypospray from the cadet's hand and applied it to the patient. His hear beat began to slow down and the convulsing ceased. She wiped the sweat from her brow and got down.**

**Beckett sighed loudly sitting at her lunch table. She felt good to be out of medical because it was ridiculously stressful today. Which mainly had to do with her petulant CMO...who happened to be walking straight towards her table. She groaned.**

**"I just wanted to tell you that I thought you did a damn good job today."**

**Beckett sat there with her mouth agape. Was he just complimenting her?!**

**"Now don't sit there with your mouth open like idiot. You're going to catch flies in that trap."**

**"Well... You weren't so bad yourself Dr. McCoy."**

**"You can call me Leonard or Bones. That's what that idiot Jim calls me."**

**"Oh..okay Leonard."**

**"Now if only you'd stop that damn humming then working in medical would actually be something enjoyable..."**

**She glared at him and got up from her table. She gave him the finger and trashed her lunch. She really did hate that damn Leonard McCoy.**

**A/N: Bones always messing it up! I hope you all liked this chapter! In honor of this story receiving 500+ views I promise next chapter is going to have something nice in it;) keep reviewing cause; happy author=happy reader:)**


	7. Chapter 7- The Medical Exam from Hell

**"Would you please just help me study?"**

**"Jim.."**

**Beckett didn't want to help him, but not because she was trying to be mean. She had a really important medical exam tomorrow, and she needed her rest. They had been friends for a few months now, and she really learned to tell Jim no. Except when he gave her the puppy dog eyes. There weren't very many things she was a sucker for..but those baby blues sucked her in.**

**"Fine."**

**There's no telling how much trouble she had gotten into at Jim's side. From club hopping to vandalizing the Academy's statues to 'editing' their professor's lesson plan...needless to say they spent a lot of time together when they were forced to do labor for their demerits. Beckett really liked Jim though. He was honest, kind, and he looked out for her. Of course there was the occasional time when she had to remind him that she should would NEVER sleep with him, but in due time he eventually got over it.**

**They made their way to Jim's room to study for his 'Intergalactic Relations and Affairs' exam. Jim could command a starship just fine, but when it came to the rules...well, let's just say that's not his forte. **

**"When met by a Klingon war vessel and you are being hailed, what citation do you refer to?"**

**"You don't refer to any citation...you blow their damn ship out of the sky!"**

**"As 'fun' as that may be. You still are a Starfleet captain, and YOU do not want to single handedly declare war on the Klingons. So let's try again..."**

**They studied for two hours going over what to do and when you refer to different citations. Beckett had to continually explain to Jim that sometimes the diplomatic approach would work better... A LOT better.**

**"When returning from meeting with a foreign dignitary, the first thing you do aside from debriefing is?"**

**The door clicked open and instead of Beckett hearing some half-serious answer from Jim she heard something else...from one of the people she did not have any tolerance to see.**

**"You get yourself into a damn purification room. Cause if you get a bad case of multiphasic phiaon...I'll wring your neck from the afterlife."**

**She really didn't know how to respond. Their relationship had gotten better..she didn't want to murder him as much as she use to, but he still irritated her a majority of the time...**

**"Glad to know that you care about our exam too Cadet Beckett. Because instead of getting the damn sleep you need for our eight hour exam tomorrow..you're helping this idiot."**

**Scratch that...McCoy annoys her about 95% of the time. There are times when he isn't insufferably difficult to deal with.**

**"Oh, and since you didn't attend my lecture on Synthococcus Novae, I'll be sure to to make the next lecture mandatory."**

**Scratch that...he irritated her ALL OF THE TIME.**

**"And MAYBE JUST MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN ASS AND TREATED PEOPLE WITH THE SMALLEST SLIVER OF RESPECT EVERYONE WOULDN'T HATE YOU..."**

**She grabbed up all of her things and got out of that room as quickly as possible. He just pissed her off so much sometimes that she could scream and beat him to the next stardate. She got to her room to find Nyota sitting on her bed perusing over her notes for her Xenolinguistics III class. What she didn't know was that she left her PADD in Jim's room...**

**"Dude, what's your problem? She was helping me! Besides we both know she could pass her medical exam with one arm tied behind her back...blindfolded! You talk about how she's the brightest Junior Medical Officer you've seen!"**

**Bones sighed. He knew that what Jim was saying was right. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew that she was the brightest. He looked up to respond when the flickering light of a PADD caught his eyes. From what Bones could see, Jim also noticed the light because in a matter for seconds he had the device in his hands...**

**"I hate him! I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!" She screamed as she brushed the tangles out of her wet hair.**

**"Are you sure you hate him?"**

**Nyota examined her nails as she watched her best friend groom herself. Beckett's cheeks were flushed and her eyebrows contorted into an expression of confusion at her friend's question.**

**"What are you trying to get at Ny?"**

**"Well, Beckett, you've dated...4 or 5 guys since we've been at the Academy now? And I've never seen you get this worked up about them as you do about Leonard."**

**"Oh no...don't-"**

**"I'm just saying from your anger and body language this is highly S-E-X-U-A-L."**

**"And if by sexual you mean I want to castrate him? Then Yes..by all means this is sexual...look I don't want to even talk about this anymore! I'm tired and need to get a lot of sleep."**

**Beckett walked to the simulation room ready to go and in one of the most foul moods she has ever been in. She hardly got any sleep, and she couldn't find her PADD which helped her to study for today's exam. This exam is different because it isn't strictly memory. This requires the student to work under Starfleet conditions. That means operation under high stress circumstances. If there were a mass influx of patients or if the starship looses gravity the medical team needed to be prepared. This is one exam away from being space certified. She grumbled past nurse Catherine as she made her way to the scrubs drawer. Leo made his way through the door only mere seconds after her with more fury than hell could ever have. He made his way to the scrubs drawer.**

**"They must be fighting again." Catherine whispered to the nurse standing beside her.**

**"Can you move any faster damn woman?!"**

**She intentionally moved slower just to upset him further. She didn't care because he had not right to be angry with her. She wasn't in the wrong..HE WAS. She ripped the scrubs from his drawer and slammed them into his abdomen. **

**"Maybe if you removed the giant stick from your ass people would be nicer to you."**

**"Oh darling, you don't want to start with me."**

**His tone was threatening and there was nothing she wanted more than to put him in his place. He was close to her face. She could feel his breath on her collarbone and his intoxicating musk smell burning her nostrils.**

**"Oh I think it's you who doesn't want to start with me McCoy."**

**He took a deep breath and walked away. She decided she would do better on this exam if she just ignored him. So, that's what she would do.**

**The exam began and medical was in full swing. Beckett couldn't help but notice that every now and then their fingers would brush or how he would look to her for a response at his questions. McCoy had his hands in someone's ruptured spleen when he called out.**

**"I need a laser scalpel and a hypospray stat."**

**She nodded and left to get what he asked for when he grabbed her wrist. The lights began to flicker and the entire floor of the ship began to fall to one side. **

**"Would you just answer me dammit?! I will not have a mute work under me."**

**"Well maybe if you apologized for being such an ass!"**

**"Is that what you want?! A damn apology? FINE. I'M SORRY."**

**The ship abruptly shifted downward and she fell back taking McCoy with her. They tumbled about on the floor trying to gain stability. Their limbs intermingling as they became a tangled pile on the floor. He rested above her both of them trying to catch their breath. **

**"Look, I'm sorry but if we're gonna pass we need to get through this. We can have this out later, but let's just work."**

**They were close...close enough to do many things. He could see her thin lips looking so inviting in this light. She could feel his warm body against her own. His light brown eyes boring into her own. Their breathing matching in rhythm. **

**"Fine."**

**He helped her up, and she swore for the first time she felt something different. She felt a little bit of a spark.**

**"I need these Biobeds locked down into position. You need to get me a hypospray. And nurse Catherine I need an assessment on our medical equipment now."**

**The team passed with flying colors except the one point they missed which read, "Please refrain from exhibiting romantic quarrels during crisis situations." They were sweaty, and Beckett was still pretty upset with Leo. They were at their lockers when it was only Leo and Beckett.**

**"You know..us missing that one point was your damn fault. If you weren't acting like such a child."**

**"And how was it my fault?! If you weren't such a prick.."**

**"Oh really? That's rich coming from someone who's been lying to everyone about who she really is.."**

**"What are you-"**

**He came close to her. Grabbing both of her wrists, his breath tickling her collarbone once more and his eyes staring straight into her own. He looked angry and there was something else in his eyes...hurt. She didn't understand. Why was he so physical with her? Why did his words mean so much to her? They were close and then Leonard questioned with disdain.**

**"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were Pike's damn daughter?"**

**A/N: Now Bones knows! Tell me what you think! Quite the cliffhanger;) Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8- Payback is a Five Letter Word

**A/N: Because you guys have been so amazing and have been reviewing and in honor that the story has gotten over 1000+ views I have posted another chapter! I hope everyone likes it! Please Please let me know what you think! It would mean a lot!**

"**Look, can you please do me a favor and not tell anyone? I've worked hard to keep it a secret…"**

**They stood there just looking at each other. His hands holding her wrists. He was angry. She had been lying…he didn't know why he should care. It wasn't like they were friends. **

**They were constantly at each other's throats. Hell, she was one of the most irritating people he knew. They way she always fought back never willing to just give up. How she just seemed to know everything and how she moved about medical with ease. **

**He hated that she hummed when she was working and how she seemed to always know what tool or medicine he needed before he asked for it…damn she was frustrating.**

**He looked at her for what felt like the longest second of her life. She could smell him…that same overwhelming smell. His face grimaced as he thought the years of wear showing on him. He had a deep line in his forehead and then his expression softened.**

"**Fine…"**

"**Thank you so much Bones!"**

**She broke his hold and for the first time in her life she showed him any form of tender-heartedness. She hugged him. At first he was taken aback, he just stood there awkwardly, but he then patted her back somehow signaling that it would be okay. **

**She didn't care that they were both sweaty or that she was hugging the man that was the bane of her existence for so long. He then wrapped his arms around her waist something he hadn't done to a woman in years. Somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach she felt safe. She immediately pushed that feeling away and broke the hug abruptly.**

"**I didn't say it didn't come with strings attached…"**

"**You know how to really make a woman hate you don't you McCoy?"**

"**Oh darling, I'm sure you don't hate me."**

"**You're right. I just have considered on a daily basis how much I would love to make you a eunuch."**

"**Just because you're Pike's daughter doesn't mean that you scare me."**

"**It should scare you…"**

"**It doesn't matter. Be at the lecture hall at sixteen hundred hours on Thursday to help me set-up. Consider it compensation for me keeping your little secret."**

"**You're such an ass."**

**Beckett slammed her locker door and left him there to his own devices. She couldn't help but feel a little strange after that hug. **

**She didn't know what came over her and she knew that it would never happen again because that damn Leonard McCoy was blackmailing her…He wasn't being nice. What a prick. **

**What the two medical officers didn't know that everyone wasn't out of the medical room. And this particular person was the biggest gossip in all of medical, Nurse Christine Chapel and she was sure everyone would know that Beckett and Leonard were a thing...**

"**Do you have the strange feeling that everyone is looking at us?"**

**She was on time to help him set-up for his stupid lecture, but Beckett could not shake the feeling that she felt many eyes on her. McCoy could feel it too, and he intended to do something about it.**

"**This is not a damn circus! Stop staring over here like we're a part of it!"**

**The cadets immediately left the room to give Leo and Beckett the time they needed to set up. She hated to admit it, but he actually looked handsome today. He was dressed in a sleek black Starfleet top with slimming black pants. **

**"What the hell are you gawking at woman?"**

**"What? I was wondering what your lecture was on."**

**"Oh don't worry about that darling, you'll be helping me present anyway."**

**"Wait...WHAT?!"**

**He leaned in to her and whispered.**

**"Payback's a bitch ain't it?"**

**"And you see the cerebri futo almost serves as the humanoid version of pon farr."**

**Bones watched as the cadets scribbled feverishly in the PADDs trying to take down every word he said. He looked over at Beckett with a smug grin on his face clearing his throat. **

**"Now, do I have any questions?"**

**A sea of cadets all raised their hands ready to impress their doctor as well as their peers. Bones called on one of the male cadets in the front.**

**"Are there any preemptive behaviors that the patient will exhibit to serve as warning to the doctor?"**

**"As a matter of fact, that's what cadet Beckett is here. We're going to have her demonstrate some of the symptoms."**

**She wanted to kill him. At that moment in time she knew she wanted to kill him. Beckett walked on the stage as she turned to McCoy with her voice hushed to a whisper. It sounded as though it could kill him.**

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"**

**His voice tickled her neck as he whispered right back.**

**"Payback darling."**

**He went to the side of the stage and grabbed his hypospray. Leonard addressed the crowd.**

**"Ms. James has been kind enough to volunteer to receive a vaccine which will help us all further understand the symptoms."**

**He approached Beckett slowly moving her hair back. His finger brushed her neck sending shivers down her spine. **

**"There's no way in hell..."**

**"Just try to control yourself darlin'"**

**"BITE ME."**

**He gently put the hypo in her neck, and she felt the change almost immediately. She felt a little foggy as she moved and her brain felt like she could actually control it a little less. **

**"Notice how her pupils have dilated almost instantly. How do you cadet?"**

**She didn't want to really answer him. She didn't feel terrible, but Beckett definitely noticed what was happening...she was getting turned on.**

**"I...I feel fine."**

**"As you can also see her face has become flushed..I have her vitals wired up on this screen. Does everyone see how her heart rate has increased drastically? Notice that her hormone output has also increased especially her estrogen."**

**He walked over to her and her heart rate immediately spiked...DAMN! She couldn't stand that now EVERYONE could see what he did to her. She tried to think of gross things to distract her...triple bypass...arteries clogged with fat...Bones gently stroking the back of her neck... Her heart rate spiked again..**

**"I think the cadet has had enough huh?" **

**He reached over to grab her arm she immediately flinched, and her hormone output increased. He moved her hair back and she slapped his hand away. **

**"I've got it DAMMIT!"**

**She couldn't stand how embarrassed she was. She couldn't BELIEVE that of all the people HE was actually turning her on. SHE HATED IT. She HATED every minute of it. He hyposprayed the back of her neck and she immediately felt one emotion for McCoy and that was utter DISDAIN. She whispered to him dangerously.**

**"What the hell do you think you were doing?!"**

**"Let's give the cadet a round of applause. Now, does anyone have any questions?"**

**He looked around to see the sea of cadet had dwindled down and only on cadet had her hand raised.**

**"This isn't a medical question. But how long have you and cadet James been dating?"**

**All hell broke loose.**


	9. Chapter 9- A Slap in the Face

**She refused to speak to him. That was it. As far as Beckett Pike was concerned, Leonard McCoy could go to hell. She dashed out of the lecture hall. She couldn't take facing anyone after that embarrassment. He ran right after her.**

**"Beckett."**

**She just kept walking through the courtyard. There weren't many people and it was dark. The moonlight illuminated their path as he continued to follow her.**

**"Beckett!"**

**She clenched her fist. Her jaw tightened and she would not answer him. She was beyond done with him.**

**"Would you just listen to me woman?! Dammit!"**

**He grabbed her wrist and spun her around roughly. She glowered at him. Her eyes filled with anger and hurt. He didn't understand? Why was she so upset? So a few cadets thought they were dating...it's not like they were! They barely got along! She annoyed the hell out of him.**

**"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get over it. I just came out here to see if you were alright dammit."**

**She didn't speak to him. Beckett took a long hard look at Leonard McCoy. She raised her hand and smacked him straight across the face. He was so surprised he released her wrist. She ran off back to her dorm slammed the door shut and crumbled into a sobbing mess.**

**Beckett walked into medical the next day with her eyes bloodshot and her hair in a messy ponytail. There was no greeting to the nurses she worked with just grabbing her scrubs and walking to the changing room. Leo walked in not much later looking about the same condition. He looked as though he hadn't gotten sleep in days and his hair was disheveled. He reeked of strong bourbon, and he also had a bright red mark on his cheek. Needless to say, medical was in for a rude awakening.**

**"Today you will be assessing the patient for different planetary diseases. You will have six patients to assess and the team that finishes this the quickest gets five bonus credits on their next test." The professor announced to the class as the Biobeds rolled out to each station.**

**Beckett grabbed the tricoder and immediately started assessing the patient's body. He was burning up, in fact he was running ten degrees over normal, his heart rate was very slow, and he had an increased number of pathogens on his body that seemed to be depleting his platelets. Bones went straight to assessing everything he could see with his human eye, the patient was convulsing badly, he ripped off his shirt to reveal sores all over his chest, and his looked to see a trickle of blood drip from his eye socket.**

**"Damn..."**

**Leonard and Beckett spoke at the same time.**

**"Andorian Shingles."**

**"I need a hypospray stat."**

**Beckett was still trying to manually tend to the patient as fast as she could. She wasn't just ignoring her CMO...okay she was ignoring him. **

**"I NEED A HYPO DAMMIT."**

**No one moved. She didn't understand why, but she was still tending to the patient's wounds. **

**"JAMES...GET ME A DAMN HYPO WOMAN!"**

**"Nurse Catherine can you tell Dr. McCoy to get it his damn self."**

**"Nurse Catherine... Can you tell cadet James that she's being a damn fool!"**

**"And can you tell Dr. McCoy that he's always a prick!"**

**"And can you tell Cadet James-"**

**"Can both of you get it together and STOP?! I don't care what you are fighting about! I want these five bonus points!" Nurse Catherine screamed as she looked at both of her medical officers. They were acting like children, and she had enough.**

**They finished their exercise, but they were one of the last teams to finish the exercise. The entire team was upset with their two medical officers... Beckett still refused to talk to McCoy and needless to say he really wasn't on speaking terms with her either.**

**She made her way to the cafe to get something to eat. It had been three months since she slapped McCoy across the face. She skimmed the tables to find someone to sit with. Beckett linked eyes with Jim. He shot her his goofy grin and waved her over. She sat down sighing lightly feeling relaxed. **

**"Hey pretty lady! Why the sigh?"**

**"Just another rough day at medical that's all..."**

**"Oh..and could it be that you haven't spoken to Bones in months?"**

**"Jim...can you not give me this headache?" She groaned massaging her temples.**

**"Beck, as one of your best friends, you should know...he feels bad. I know he does. But he's just not the Bones I use to love to annoy. He's more irritable and just...it's bad Beck."**

**"Jim...I've been over this with you a million times! I don't care how upset he is! I HATE him."**

**"I know you don't. But fine sulk! You'll get over it! You knoooww I still think you should jump his bones and just get it over with…Now, what time should we meet in the courtyard to conduct our ultimate prank?"**

**James rubbed his hands together for emphasis. She giggled because he just made her feel better. What Beckett didn't know was that Jim had another plan entirely up his sleeve. They were laughing and Jim was doing his best impression of Professor Kade. Bones approached the table and her laugh was melodic. Her smile infectious and he missed her voice...no he didn't! How could he miss that damn woman?! She was annoying, bipolar, and let's not forget that she slapped him! **

**He grumbled to himself, and he walked over to the table and sat down. Her laughter immediately stopped as she began to leave...**

**"Beckett don't go. We..we were having fun! Beckett..."**

**Jim pleaded with her. He didn't want his best friend to leave. He hasn't seen her laugh like that in weeks. He noticed the way Bones looked at her before he sat down. Jim seemed dense at times, but he still noticed a lot. Especially when it came to women. **

**"It's a good thing she left that damn laugh was annoying."**

**"Bones...could you both just make up so I can enjoy lunch with both of my best friends?!"**

**"I've got nothin' to apologize for dammit."**

**"Oh really? Because embarrassing her in front of an entire crowd isn't something to apologize for?"**

**"She did that to herself! I'm not talkin about this anymore!" **

**He removed his flask from his pocket and took a swig of its liquid. The scotch burned down his throat. He spent many a days and nights at the comfort of a drink.**

**"I can see you're already getting boozed up for tonight! You wanna meet in the courtyard before we head to the club?"**

**"Jim...I never said I wan-"**

**"C'mon Bones...please please please please plllleeeaaasseeee?!"**

**"FINE DAMMIT."**

**She got to the courtyard a few minutes early. Beckett let her warm brown hair fall down her back in cascades. She was wearing tight black leggings with her Starfleet tank top. She heard rusting behind her and turned around to see no one other than Leonard McCoy.**

**A/N: Here's the new installment! I promise they won't spend most of their time fighting! We'll see what's to become of their relationship! In more important news, I am finally getting to the movie-verse! SUPER EXCITING stuff! So, not the next chapter I post, but the chapter after that will take place when our dear Jim decides he will beat the ****Kobayashi**_**Maru! Let a review, say hello, let me know what's going on in that wonderful head of yours! The more constructive criticism the better the story! Just wanted to give a shoutout to Chantal Holmes and Mary Winchester for being faithful reviewers! I hope you didn't wake anyone up either Mary!:D and Chantal…you're just awesome! Much love!**_


	10. Chapter 10- Nice to Meet You

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She was not going to answer him…Beckett had made that decision three months ago…

"So, you're just going to continue to act like a damn child?"

She could feel her blood pressure rising…her heat beating faster…Beckett stole a look at Leonard McCoy. He looked just the same. Like all the other times is medical when she stole looks at him. He hadn't shaved in a few days. His hair was messy and he wore a sleek black button-up and worn dark jeans. He got closer to her...whispering to her.

"It's okay...you can just go cry to your daddy..."

That was it. She was tired of it...tired of him. Beckett NEVER used her last name to get ahead and he knew that. McCoy was pushing her buttons and it worked...

"Do you always have to be like this?!"

"She speaks?"

She got closer to him. Her body language showing she was angry...she was threatening..

"You CONSTANTLY work to push my buttons! YOU...you EMBARRASSED me in front of everyone!-" She was poking him in the chest, but he didn't care. All of that aggressive and her real feelings were finally being let out.

"Now, I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

"Yeah..BUT YOU DID! You gave me a mild aphrodisiac and just DECIDED that it would be 'funny' to use me as an EXAMPLE! Then it was ME who had the problem! You didn't just APOLOGIZE! AS ALWAYS YOU ARE A PRICK!"

"And you know what darling?! I DON'T TAKE IT BACK! Are you just gonna continue to pretend that you're perfect?! That YOU embarrassed me first?! THAT YOU CAN NEVER JUST STOP FIGHTING WITH ME AND YOU HUM IN MEDICAL ALL THE TIME! "

"You CAUSE MOST OF THE FIGHTS! And I wouldn't have USED YOU AS A VOLUNTEER IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN ASS THE FIRST DAY WE MET!"

She was at this point pounding on his chest, and he grabbed her wrists. They were just looking at each other intensely. His nostrils flared and jaw clenched. Her eyes narrowed and face red. She could really see him...for the first time. He may have looked angry, but his eyes looked sad...he looked sorry...

"Damn...I think we go off to a really bad start. Can we start over?"

She looked at him. Could she really start over with the same man who drove her insane? Could she restart their entire relationship and allow them to actually be...friends? He let go of her wrists and put his hand foreword.

"Nice to meet you. The name's McCoy...Leonard McCoy."

She hesitated...and then she stuck her hand out to meet with his.

"I'm Beckett Lane Pike."

She felt it again...sparks.

**A/N: I posted this because I love my readers** ** and because it was a relay short chapter! I unbolded the text to 'Bonesox' review! I hope you all like it because the next chapter is getting into the movie-verse!:))) Keep on reading and reviewing! Also, hello to the people who favorite in New Zealand and the Netherlands! Nice to meet ya!:)**


	11. Chapter 11- A Rude Awakening

One year and four months later...

"Beckett!"

There was banging on her door. She would kill him. Whoever he was...the he banging on her door would die. Beckett went out the night before with Nyota and the girls and she had a hangover...there was more loud rhythmic banging at her door...a MASSIVE hangover. She grumbled as she made her way to the door. The disgruntled cadet opened the door to find a very gleeful Jim Kirk standing in the hall.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"And what do I owe this sexy welcoming to? My my...you could make me a monogamous man Ms. James."

He winked walking through her door. She realized that in theory her lingerie-esque tank top and boy short panties were not the way to welcome guests, but she needed Jim's episode of door percussion to stop...IMMEDIATELY.

"Kirk...I'm giving you five seconds to tell me what the hell you want banging on my door on my off day before I surgically remove your penis in the most painful way possible."

He winced in pain at the thought and feigned shock as he grabbed his crotch. She snorted and rolled her eyes as she sat back down in her warm bed. He stood there grinning and shot her his signature smirk.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Piss off."

He rushed to the edge of her bed sitting at the end of it. He began to bounce up and down shaking the entire bed.

"Would you stop acting like a damn child?!"

"Oh Beck! I'm sure you've had some fun in this bed."

"James Tiberus Kirk...if you like your man parts I suggest you explain WHAT THE HELL you want!"

"Fine! You're no fun! I'm taking the test again!" He grinned triumphantly.

Beckett couldn't say she was surprised. Jim...well he's a glutton for punishment and just plain stubborn. She remembered the last time he took the Kobayashi Maru...he had begged her to be his science officer on board...needless to say she thanked her lucky starts that he wasn't really captain or they'd all be dead.

"Beckett...are you there?"

"What? Sorry...really bad hangover. And have you told Bones this news?"

"Not yet! But I need your help..." There was a gleam in his eyes. That glimmer that said...a scheme.

"Oh no..."

"Look please please pleeaaasseee?! I'll pay for drinks forever! I'll I'll...give you my body."

She couldn't help but laugh...like she would ever EVER tap that.

"Are you laughing at the privilege to make sweet sweet love to me?!"

"There's no way in hell that's a privilege!"

He began to dance suggestively inching towards her. He feigned removing his clothing thrusting his hips in various motions. She was literally dying of laughter. She hummed her pillow at him and boo'ed him.

"Hey!"

He jumped on her bed and began tickling her! She just loved Jim Kirk. He was one of her best friends.

"Stop! You're going to make me pee!"

"I won't stop until you say yes! So what do you say?"

"Fine! Now get outta here!"

"Thank you thank you thank you babe!"

He planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek before bounding out of the door. She giggled as she wiped the spit off of her cheek. She was going to say yes any way. There's nothing she wouldn't do for that boy...besides sexual favors of course. He was her partner in crime and her best friend. Beckett turned the lights back down to get some well deserved rest...

Within five minutes of her deep sleep...her communicator went off.

"Dammit!"

The message was from Bones asking her if she would come down to medical to help him out. He knew it was a long shot. He sighed putting his communicator down getting back into medical. She sighed getting out of bed...

"Thank God."

Beckett was a sight for sore eyes. Bones was afraid that he was going to have to deal with the new recruits all by himself. Their relationship grew significantly in the right direction. They still argued like crazy and insulted each other like it was going out of style, but at the end of the day they we closer than anyone could be.

"Leonard McCoy you owe me so much right now..."

"Don't even woman! I've saved your ass so many times!"

She shot him a glare before she shut the curtain and adjusted her scrubs. He was such a pain in the ass. She pulled the curtain back, and he was standing there waiting for her. Every now and then he just made her heart leap. There wasn't a specific reason why it happened so randomly. The way he looked at her just made her blush a little. His hair in its signature disheveled look. He stood there with his shoulders so broad and his rough hands held a tiny box.

"So, I know this isn't as much compensation as I should give you...but this is so you can wear it on your birthday."

Beckett's eyes brightened. Her birthday was this weekend and they were naturally going out to celebrate. He handed her the small box, and she giggled at the wrapping job. You'd think Bones would be good at those things because of his steady hands...obviously that was not the case. She opened the gift to reveal a gold necklace with an emerald in the middle of it. The back of the necklace had her name etched in it.

"I thought it would match those gold earrings you wear sometimes..."

"They're perfect! Thank you Bones!"

He had idea how much significance those earring held, but he still knew that they mattered enough. She walked up to him and hugged him. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, his arms slid around her waist, and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She could've stayed like that forever. His musky sent overwhelming her sense...the way his heart seemed to match hers in rhythm. She felt so fragile in his arms. He hasn't held a woman in so long, but holding her was different than holding any other woman..it was natural. Bones could feel himself slipping away into the ocean that is Beckett Pike. He had to stop this... He broke the hug abruptly.

"We've got damn work to do woman! Someone's gotta scare off the new recruits and we're the scariest in all of medical!"

"What idiot put you in charge of teaching the recruits?"

"You can thank ole daddy dear for that one..."

"Get moving McCoy before I kick you!"

"Speakin of people to kick. Jim tells me when I'm on my way to medical that he's taking the damn Kobayashi Maru again!"

"Sometimes even the greatest doctors can't cure the strongest cases of stupid."


End file.
